


Last Kiss

by GMS_Prime



Category: True Blood, True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: After the explosion at the Dallas nest Godric and Eric have one last moment together. Eric’s POV. Slight spoilers for Episode 9.
Relationships: Eric/Godric
Kudos: 2





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote/posted this over on LJ, but since I never frequent that site anymore and might ultimately delete the account, I figured I should archive this over here.

**Title:** Last Kiss  
**Fandom:** True Blood  
**Pairing:** Eric/Godric  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** PG for mild m/m situations.

 **Summary:** After the explosion at the Dallas nest Godric and Eric have one last moment together. Eric’s POV. Slight spoilers for Episode 9.

My ears ring after the explosion. I can feel the warmth of the girl beneath me. Bill as usual races in too late to do anything at all.  
“Get the humans,” I say to him.  
He runs like a good little doggy to do my bidding. While the girl pushes me off of her. I weigh a ton. Ha. Silly girl, she will be mine very soon. It is a small thing to convince her to suck the silver out of me. Sometimes she is not very bright.  
I hear Godric’s voice and get swiftly to my feet. He looks so small and vulnerable standing there in the center of the room. Yet when he gives his commands all are quick to follow.  
“Go to the Hotel Camilla. They have been alerted. Security is in place.”  
When they have all gone and we are alone I approach him slowly. He stands looking around at the carnage that remains of his nest.  
“We were fortunate. Only three lost.”  
“Five.”  
“Humans don’t count.”  
“All life has value, my child. Be it human or vampire. Perhaps I was remiss in teaching you that.”  
His soft voiced scolding cuts deeply. I hate it when he reprimands me like a recalcitrant child.  
“It is close to dawn, we should return to the hotel,” I change the subject smoothly. But Godric looks at me and smiles a tiny bit. He knows me too well. He sighs quietly and after one last look around he walks out of the room.

Back at the hotel we ride in companionable silence in the elevator up to the 20th floor. Godric lingers at the door to the elevator; he slowly runs his fingers down the elevator doors as they slide close.  
“Godric?”  
He looks at me with the saddest expression before coming up and taking my hand. He leads me to my room and pulls me inside.  
He feels so small and frail in my arms as I pull him close. He buries his face in my neck and slides his arms around my waist.  
“Hold me, Eric. I don’t want to leave your side this day.”  
As we fall into bed his cool hand slides down my stomach, I tilt my head back and feel his lips on my neck.  
“Tell me you love me.”  
“Godric, I love you,” as I say the words I feel his fangs sink into my neck. My own fangs slip out in response to the sensation of his tongue and lips on my throat.  
As the death sleep overtakes me I feel Godric’s small frame curl up against mine.  
“I love you, my child,” he says.  
And I know that this will be our last kiss.

~~Fin~~


End file.
